


Always Trust a Plupple

by spacetrashpile



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), Hot Daga (Web Series)
Genre: Anyways, Other, also ft. my eternal love fr maizy because i couldn't just not include her, and this is my first fic couldn't ao3 have taken mercy on me, because Tiny Pam on there came up with the concept, not me i just really wanted to write it, there are no hot daga tags, this can be a Human AU if you want it to be but it doesn't have to be, this is for the crewndis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 20:36:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15736896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacetrashpile/pseuds/spacetrashpile
Summary: The final showdown at the O-nion station. Our heroes are beaten. Will they be able to emerge victorious, or will the Dark Master take over?





	Always Trust a Plupple

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, so please keep that in mind. This is for you Crewndis. Also, I don't know how exactly they broke out of the weird chill state they're currently stuck in, but they've broken out of it during this fic so that's all.

Smeech knew exactly what he had to do. He stepped around the fallen bodies of his friends until he was face to face with the Dark Master. The laughter of the Dark Master echoed throughout the station.

“What is a tiny plupple going to do against me?” he laughed, looking down at the small figure of Smeech. “Look around, plupple. Your friends have been beat. What makes you think you’ll be able to do any better?”

Smeech turned back to look again at his friends. Maizy had begun pulling herself off the ground, and he could see the pleading in her face. Smeech knew that she wanted him to step down, but this was the only way. He smiled at her before turning back to the Dark Master. Smeech took a deep breath and looked up to face him.

“I don’t love my friends!” Smeech yelled.

What Smeech intended to do registered to Maizy only seconds too late. As the rumbling began, Maizy pulled herself up.

“Smeech! No!” she yelled, but it was too late. 

The explosion was deafening. Maizy felt herself get blown back, hitting the wall with a thud. As the smoke cleared, she saw the terrifying scene. The Dark Master lay motionless on the ground, but Smeech was nowhere to be seen. The O-nion station’s arrival hanger was a mess, with pieces of ceiling falling to the ground. Maizy stood up, knowing that she had to get her friends out of here soon. She dragged the unconscious bodies of her friends back into the main section of the O-nion station. After dragging the last of her friends to safety, she fell to her knees next to them. As she did, Dr. Goondis got up and began looking around.

“What happened?” he asked Maizy. “Did we defeat the Dark Master?”

“We didn’t. Smeech did.” Maizy told him.

“That’s amazing!” Goondis laughed. He stood and looked at all his friends, before frowning. “Where is he?”

Maizy gestured back into the hanger, which looked as though it had been given a very sloppy blue paint job. 

“Did-did he…” Goondis asked, unable to finish the sentence. Maizy nodded. 

They both stared in silence for a minute, unsure of what to say, before being brought back into reality by their friends, the rest of whom were beginning to wake up. Maizy went to check on Gene while Goondis went to check on Mike Soup. Maizy knew she would have to come to terms with what had happened later, but for now, she had some business to attend to. Even though the Dark Master was defeated in this timeline, she still had a wife to save.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you if you got here, criticisms are welcome, I'd love to actually improve in my writing. I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
